Young Justice: Batkid
by randommonium135
Summary: I really suck at summaries but I will tell you that it's about the young justice group and It has an OC in it. You'll understand it when you read it. Rated K for now. PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW IT? *complete*
1. Chapter 1

**-*Hey guys, it's me. You may (or may not?) know me as Weirdo Crazey from other stories I have written. And yes, I should be finishing my other stories. But...**

**Iggy: You should be finishing your other stories, no buts.**

**Fang: Exactly.**

**W: ... but, I couldn't resist writing another story. This one will be about Young Justice. I love this show, a lot, and I wanted to write a story on it. I have successfully made an Oc for this one and I've been dyeing to use her. She's Batman's second partner, her name is BatKid.**

**Iggy: It's always a her.**

**Weirdo: I am a girl, doofus. Anyway, this will be a one-shot, until I finish my other stories, but I will continue it in time, and it will have my OC in it. After the chapter I will describe her.**

**Fang: So, I guess, here we go again.**

**(if you're wondering, I kidnapped Iggy from Maximum Ride, then my friend Jynx kidnapped Fang, but she gave him to me. So now I have them both.)**

**Weirdo: yes, but first...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice, except this plot and my OC. ***

**~/!/~**

~ chapter 1: The flight of BatKid~

(Dick/ Robin's POV)

"Man, you beat me agian! How did you get so good at this, Dickie?" Ami asks me. (Ami is pronounced like amy)

"Simple, I play it all the time." I reply.

We're in my room, playing video games, Ami and me. Ami's a friend from school, but she's three years older than me, but she's cool. She's also the heir to the second wealthiest family in Gotam, under the Wayne family. But she hangs out here all the time, she even has her own room here.

She stands up to stretch and change the game when we hear a soft knock, then the door comes open.

"Master Dick, Master Bruce would like to see you down stairs. And Miss. Winters, Master Bruce said to wait until Master Dick comes back up." Alfred says.

Ami's face fell, smile replaced with a line. She knows what's happening, once again Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne have to be somewhere important. She thinks that they're important meetings that we need to attend, when, in reality, we have a mission. BUt she doesn't know that. I stand up.

"Ok, Al. Ami, I'll be right back, ok." I say, walking out and not looking at her face.

She doesn't like to be alone.

-~!~-

(Ami's POV)

I watch the door go shut. Then I wipe away the tears that threatened to fall. I wish he didn't have to go, when noone was here, I felt like I was at home. I sit down on the floor again and curl into a ball. I'll just wait.

Then my phone rings. I look at the caller I.D. and see that it's Maara, my family's maid. I open the phone.

"Hello."

"Yes! Miss, I was just calling to tell you that your parents are on their way here." She says.

Crap! They may not care much about me, but if they're coming home now, that meand they'll be home for dinner. I jump up.

"Ok. I'll be home soon. If they get there before me tell them I stayed really late at school, ok."

"Ok, Miss." She says, and we hang up.

I run over to Dick's chair and grab my bag and uniform jacket, then run out the door. I know I was told to stay but I have to go home. I run down the stairs and run through the kitchen. But when I pass the living room, I stop solid. What I saw was the clock on the wall lifted up and Dickie's back. (and I'm not sure if that's where it's located in Young Justice but I'm just guessing, sorry if it's wrong)

What! I stare with my mouth gaping and then I make a snap decision. I put my jacket on and hide my bag behind one of the couches. Then I run into the hole before the clock comes back down. When inside I walk down a few steps and duck because Dick and Bruce were standing near a computer.

Wait, were they wearing what I think they were wearing? I peek my head around the pole I was hiding behind and see them. Yes, they are. Bruce is wearing a bat suit and Dickie a suit with an R on it. I know who they are, they're Batman and Robin and this is the Batcave.

I turn around as quietly as possibel and head to the door way. I look for a lever and find one. I pull the lever and come face to face with...

"Miss!" Alfred says.

"I... I'm sorry. I just saw them go in and... I'm sorry. I... I have to go. Sorry." I stutter out.

I run past him and out the door, not even grabbing my bag or shoes.

-!-

(Dick/ Robin's POV)

"Miss!" Bruce and I hear Alfred say.

"I... I'm sorry. I just saw them go in and... I'm sorry. I... I have to go. Sorry." We hear Ami stutter.

Then silence, then the door went shut. Did Ami just find the Batcave? Alfred walks in with his tray.

"Masters, Miss Ami just ran out of here." he says.

"Yea, Al, we heard her." I say, trying not to react to what I know.

"No, Young Master, she ran out of "here"." he replied.

"I knew it was a matter of time. What happened? She usually listens when we tell her to stay. We'll have to sort it out later, we have a mission." Bruce says, pulling up his cowl.

I put on my mask and get into the batmobile. Bruce climbs in and we go.

(Ami's POV)

I run through the door. Maara greets me there.

"Mistress, what took you so long? And where are you shoes and things?" she asks.

"I... I left them at Mr. Wayne's house and... and..." I say, breathless.

"I understand. Heinrich, please get Miss. Ami and outfit ready." she says, not letting me finish.

"No! I mean no, I can do it myself, thankyou." I say to her kindly.

"Miss, Why don't you let us help?"

"I don't know. I mean, I'm used to it." I reply and walk past her, taking off my socks.

I run to the stairs, quietly sneaking past the office. The light was on so they (her parents) were in there. I get to my room and shut the door behind me. I flop on my bed and take a deep breath. I can't believe that Dickie and Bruce are Robin and Batman.

And I'm friends with them. After I've completly caught my breath, I stand up. I change out of my school uniform. I look at my clock, 6:58 P.M. Shoot, I need to be down there by 7.

I run out the door, turning out the light and shutting the door behind me.

/-/-/-/ (4 hours later)

(Dick/Robin's POV)

"What are we going to say to her, Bruce?" I ask.

We're in the batmobile after the mission.

"We're just going to explain it to her. Will she be up at this hour?" He says.

I look at the clock, 11:29.

"I honestly don't know. I'll try calling her." I say, pulling out my cell.

I dial her number and wait. After three rings, her voice comes in.

"What, Dickie?" I hear.

"Can you meet us somewhere?"

Silence, then,

"Yea. I'll meet you at your house." She replies.

"Ok. See you in a little." And then we hang up.

"Can she meet us?" Bruce asks.

"Yea. At our house." I reply and we pull into the batcave.

(Ami's POV)

I hang up with Dickie and get off of my bed. I wasn't sleeping. I turn on the light and tie on my shoes. I go out of my room and down the steps. I go out the house door and head to the Wayne Manor.

I have but one question in my mind. What's gonna happen?

(Dick/Robin's POV)

We get out of the batmobile and, without changing, run up the few stairs and through the clock. Bats removed his cowl and I my mask as Ami walked in through the open door, that Alfed held open for her. Her eyes widen a little when she sees us, full suit.

"Please, Ami, have a seat." Bruce says, and she complies.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Now, your not in trouble. We knew it would come, but do you understand what you saw?" Bruce asks her.

She just nods her head. She's always been kind and polite, even when scared out of her wits.

"You also understand that you can't tell anyone, right?" He asks.

"Yes," she replies, even more sure, " I have a question."

"Yes?" Bruce asks.

"Can I... see the batcave? Like the whole cave." She asks.

"Sure." Bruce says.

Then we go into the batcave to change and give her a tour.

-!- (one week later)

(Ami's POV)

"Where are you, Dickie?" I ask out loud to myself.

I haven't seen him since they showed me the batcave. I've tried calling and noone's home either. And I've been waiting for him everyday at school, like usual, with Barbara. I look at all the cars leaving the school. No Alfred.

And Dickie never misses school. I start walking home, When I get closer to Wayne Manor, I decide to go there instead. I get to the door and knock with the knocker. The door opens and I see Alfred and 3 superheroes, Superman, The Flash, and Black Canary.

"Wow." Is all I can say.

(Alfred's POV)

"Wow." Is what Miss. Ami syas.

"Miss. Ami, Young Master Dick and Master Bruce are out."

"Umm... no. If... if they were just "out", Superman, Flash, and Black Canary would not be standing in your kitchen. W... where are they?" she says, with eyes wide and stepping in and dropping her bag.

"Al, does she know?" Flash asks me.

"Yes, sir." I reply.

"Alright then. Let's just tell her. Six days ago we lost touch with them. The Young Justice League lost contact with Robin also and we can't track them anywhere. We recently tracked down the last place they were lacated and are getting ready to go brief the Young Justice League about it and send them to see what's there. We were just asking Alfred here if he knew anyone that might know where they were." Flash tells Ami.

"I haven't seen... seen them since they showed me the cave." Ami replies.

"Are you sure?" Black Canary asks.

"Yes." She says, a little less shocked.

"Thanks, Kiddo. Don't worry, we'll find them." Flash says, patting Ami's head.

"I'm helping," She says, with a steady face.

-!-

(Ami's POV)

"You can't help." Black Canary says, kindly.

"I'm a black belt in karate and I've taken gymnastics since I was 7. I know what to do." I reply, heading for the clock.

I pull the lever and it opens, then I walk in. Their costumes are gone and so is the batmobile. Everyone follows me in.

"I don't exactly know what I'll wear but I'm going to help. Please, let. Please, introduce me to the Young Justice League and let me go." I say, giving them a pleading look.

They all just stare with contemplating faces. I continue the look.

"Look, Dickie is my best friend, my only friend, in the world and if I was in any kind of danger he would do anything, even give up his identity, to save me. I will do the same. I need to find him. Please, let me help?" I say.

After they all give eachother passing glances Superman walks up to me and puts his hands on my shoulders and says,

"If you think you can help, you can do it."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I say.

"Here, Miss. I made this long ago, knowing you would find out our little secret one day." Alfred says, handing me a box.

I open the lid and look in. I see what it is and pull it out. I smile and say,

"Thanks Alfred."

Then I run around a corner so noone can see me and put the costume that's in the box, on. Once it's on I look down at myself. It looks exactly like Batman's, only, you know, girl form with a skirt (like power ranger's girl uniforms). It has a black, removable cape. It alsso has boots (flat) that go to my knees and gloves. (they look just like Robin's on YJ)

I walk out from around the corner and run to Alfred and hug him.

"Thankyou so much." I say to him.

Then I pull the ponytail out of my hair and pull out the braid that I always wear in it. I have more hair on one side of my head so it falls into my face. Then I take off my glasses and dig my contacts out of my bag (she brought it in with her). Then I put the mask (also like Robin's) on my face.

"Wow. You look like a superhero now. Now, what will you call yourself." Flash asks, walking over to a hole-thingy in the wall.

I watch him hit a few buttons, then the hole-thing starts to glow blue.

"Um...," I say, contemplating. Then it hits me and with a smile I say, " BatKid!"

"That sounds great. Wally'll get a kick out of that one. Ok, wait here until it activates again then come through." Flash says, then he goes through.

Superman and Black Canary go through after him. I stand there, waiting. I take a deep breath.

"Ok. You can do this." I tell myself.

Hang on guys, we're coming.

-!-

**- Ok, there was the story. Now here's Ami's description. Please enjoy. And if I left anything out, I'll add it in author's notes later. ok, enjoy. -**

~* Description*~

Name: Amithyst "Ami" Rayne Winters

Age: 16

Hair color/ length: Orange, to her butt with bangs

eye color: green and she wears glasses (they are real, she need them)

skin color: light tan

height: 5'1"

name: BatKid (BK)

hair: she wears fake colors all through it, colors; purple, blue, green, yellow, hot pink, white, and black. She pushes her bangs to the side. And she wears brown contacts(they are real but at first she just wears her regular ones under her mask but later she wears colored ones (when she takes her costume off and wears normal clothes with her I.D. hidden from the others) she doesn't have to wear sunglasses becuase bats says everything else hides her well enough)

Ami is the heir to the second wealthiest family, under Bruce Wayne, in Gotham. She's the heir to the Winters' fortune. Her parents completly ignore her because 1) she is adopted by them and 2) they only adopted her because they needed an heir just in case they don't have any children, so she pretty much lives with Bruce, Alfred, and Dick. She accidently finds the Batcave. She goes to DIck's school and is considered the second smartest, under him. She likes Dick (though they are three years apart) Her and Dick are good friends and she always helps Alfred, Maara and Heinrich clean up. Her original last name (before being adopted) is Monroe. Maara and Heinrich are her maid and butler and she looks at them like family.

(if i've missed anything about her i'll add it in later chapters)

**- Ok, there's Ami/ BatKid. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I apologize if some of the characters or information is off. This one was way longer than I thought it would be. I don't think it'll be a really long story but I'll finish it. And until I finish my other stories this story will not be continued, I really wanted to get this one started though. But thankyou for reading and please review.**

**Iggy: Please Review.**

**Agian, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. -**

**-Weirdo-Jynx-Icing-Reaper-Iggy-Fang-R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

*Hey everyone, Im back. I am so sorry that it took so long to update. I will admit, I've just been lazy. But, I am definitely attempting to update faster. Hopefully, you'll get the rest of this story at once. I truly and sorry for making you wait. And please, please review.

-/-

(Chapter 2: Ami/BatKids POV)

The machine deactivates,, then activates again. I take a breath and walk through it.

"Visitor number 0001," I hear a robotic woman voice as I come through.

"Who's that?" I hear a boy ask.

I Iook around the place, it looks like im in a control room. I see a bunch of kids standing around a screen. I look at the boy that asked, he's wearing a suit that looks like the Flashs'.

"This is Batkid, Batkid, that boy there is Kid Flash," The Flash say.

"BatKid? So we'd call you Kid or Bat or what?" Kid Flash asks.

"Just call me BatKid, that's fine," I say to him, "Nice to meet you Kid Flash."

"My name is Aqualad," a bare-footed boy says.

"Hi," I say.

"And I'm Artemis," A girl in all green says.

"I'm Miss. Martian," A green girl says.

"And who's he?" I ask, pointing to a boy in a black shirt.

"Super Boy," The boy replies.

"Hi," is what I reply with.

"Ok, finish this later. We may have a location on them but we don't know if they are there. You all have to go check. This is simple recon, if you run into any danger retreat and contact us. You are just to see if Bats and Robin are in there," Superman says.

Then an image of a warehouse pops up on the screen with the batmobile sitting in front of it.

"You are going here. This is the last location, we lost their signals so they must be in the cave," Flash says.

"What about the new girl?" Kid Flash asks.

"She's going along," Flash says.

"Ok, let us go," Aqualad says.

I followed them to this red ship and we get in. It activates when that green girl, Miss. Martian, touches the control.

"This is the Bio-Ship," Miss. Martian says.

"Oh, it's really cool," I say.

"When we're not on missions, you can call me Wally," Kid Flash says," What can we call you?"

"BatKid," I replied," or BK, or Bat, or even Kid."

"Oh, you can call me Megan. My real name is M'gann but I use Megan here on Earth," Miss. Martian says.

"Conner," SuperBoy says.

"My name is Artemis," Artemis says.

"And you can call me Kaldur," Aqualad says.

"Oh, um...I'll try to remember," I reply.

I notice my little stutter and tell myself I wont do it again. Im not gonna be nervous and afraid when I'm BatKid like I am at home.

"We should be there in about 5 minutes," Miss. Martian says.

Which brings me back to the topic at hand, Bats an Rob are in danger, maybe. I wonder what happened, they never went missing before, I think. Half the time they didn't get home from their "meetings", that I now know were missions, until really late and I had already gone home.

"We're here," Miss. M says.

"Alright, everyone go stealth," Aqualad says.

I look around and see everyone's, but Superboy's, costumes darkening to black.

"That's awesome," I whisper as we climb out of the ship.

"Yea, it is," Kid Flash whispers back.

"Ok, Miss. M, mind link please," Aqualad says.

"Ok, everyone connected?" Miss. M asks, and I hear her in my head.

"So cool," I say back.

"Remember, we can all hear everyone's thoughts," Aqualad says, "Now we go in, see what is going on, and then report."

"Ok," I reply.

Then I look over at Bats' car. I hope they're ok. We sneak into the cave and nothing for a while. After a few minutes of walking, we see a light and hear a voice. This voice is really creepy sounding.

We manage to sneak into the clearing and hide behind some crates, Miss. M turns invisible. I look around the corner and see where the creepy voice was coming from, the Joker. I shiver, that guy is seriously insane.

"If Batsy and Boy Blunder are done now, I can accomplish my plan, hahahahaha," Joker says.

I look around and see Batman and Robin chained to a wall. I want to jump up and abeat the crap out of Joker but I know it'll give us away.

"Dont you guys think we should go back to the ship and tell Flash...and everyone else that we found them now?" I ask everyone with my mind, while clenching my fists.

"Yes. We will retreat and return to the ship," Aqualad says.

We start to back out when we hear,

"What's that? Do we have rescue?" From a woman, it came from behind us.

We all turn around and see Harley, Jokers partner.

"What should we do?" Artemis asks, out loud.

"Attack!" Aqualad says.

They all charge out from behind the crates, and Joker comes over with his knives. I dodge all of that, I know where I'm going. I run past Joker and straight to where Bats and Robin are. I grab a chain that's hanging from the ceiling and swing then do a back flip and I'm in front of them faster. I start to try and get the chains off.

"Who are you?" Robin asks, weakly.

"A friend," I say back, and get one of Bat's chains off.

"How are you a friend?" Rob asks.

Apparently he didnt see the bat mark on my uniform. I look at Bats and he nods. I get the other chain off of him and he jumps down, but then he pushes me down and grabs Joker's arm, his knife just missed my head.

"Thanks," I say, and run to robin.

I start to work on his chains but he's too out of it to really register. What happened to him? I get him down and lean him against a wall, then I run to Batman.

"What happened to Robin?" I ask as I dodge a knife.

"When we got here, we were ambushed. Joker got Robin somehow and Robin's been in and out since." He replies, punching the Joker, good.

I rund back over to Robin, taking a glimpse at the others. How was Harley not down yet? I start feeling Robin's arms and chest, back, nothing. Then I get to his stomach, that's where the problem is. I pull my hand away and there's blood on my glove, I lay him down. I take a closer look and notice that the red of his costume is even redder, I pull off my cape and press it against his stomach.

"Miss. M, can you hear me?" I ask in my mind.

"Yes," She replies.

"I nee your help, or somebody's, anybodies," I say back.

Then Kid Flash runs over here.

"What do you need help with?" He asks.

"Ro...Robin...bleeding," I say, stuttering from being anxious.

"What?! Where?" He says.

I didn't trust my voice again so I just showed him. His eyes got wide.

"What can I do?" He asks.

"J...Just h...hold it, I'll be back," I say, and he starts pressing on it.

I stand up and run over to Joker but I do a backflip and land behind him. Then I kick him in the back of both of his shins, he falls down to his knees. Then I kick him in the back and falls over, but he turns around to try and get me with a knife but I dodge it and kick it out of his hand, then I kick his other hand and that knife slides away. Though, I'm terrified I lean down and say,

"Did you know that you stabbed a 13 year old boy? Huh, Jokey? If he dies, I'm coming after you myself."

Then he looks at me and laughs Then he pulls out this little ball thing with a big clown face on it. I realize what it is.

"Everyone, get down and hide your faces," Batman says.

Then he grabs me and pushes me towards Robin and KF and then covers all four of us with his cape. That was the last thing I saw before the boom. I didn't even know if everyone else made it in time to dodge the Joker gas.

-/-

*Did you enjoy it? Thank you all so much for reading, I just really wish you guys would review, I get sad when I don't get any.

Iggy: Is Robin gonna die?

Weirdo: Wait till the next chapter and you'll find out.

Fang: You suck.

Weirdo: Since when are you guys all into my stories?

Iggy: Since there started to be action.

Weirdo: oh, ok.

So until next time, thanks for reading and pretty please review.*

-Weirdo-Jynx-Icing-Froggy-Fang-Iggy-R&R


	3. Chapter 3

* Hello, me again. So this is chapter 3. Im just going to go straight to the story because I'm tired and Iggy and Fang are in Gark right now, so here it is.*

(Chapter 3: Harm and Safety)

When Batman deemed it safe, he uncovered all of us. Everything still looked the same, but I didn't see anyone else anywhere. I look down at Wally and Robin, KF is still putting pressure on the wound.

"Batman, he needs help," I say, my voice steady. This confidence thing is awesome.

Batman leans down and pulls the cape away to look at the wound.

"Go, search for the others. Call for backup," Batman tells me and Wally.

I look up at Wally, he looked scared. I walk over and put my hand on his shoulder,

"Come on, Batman's awesome, Robin'll be fine." Then he walks with me.

I go over to the crates and find Superboy leaning over Miss. M and Artemis.

"Hey, Supes, it's ok. It's safe in here," I tell him, and he gets up.

"What was that?" Artemis asks.

"We'll explain later, we need to find Aqualad," I reply.

"F...found him," Wally says, over by different crates.

Then they both come over to us.

"Where is Batman and Robin?" Aqualad asks.

I just point to the back as I start walking over.

"Where's that weird guy and the girl?" Megan asks.

"Gone," I reply," Someone needs to go to the ship and get back up."

I look over at Wally.

"KF and I will," I say, grabbing Wally and walking towards the ship.

...

(at the WatchTower)

"What happened?" Superman asks, as Batman takes Robin into the Justice League WatchTower.

Seeing as Batman was busy, Wally was in shock, and M'gann and Arty were a little shocked. And Aqualad really didn't understand how to explain, I spoke up.

"We snuck in to do the recon, we were just getting ready to come contact you when Harley showed up. She engaged the others while I went up ahead to get Batman and D...Robin. I got Batman free and he engaged Joker while I got Robin. Once he was free, I had to lean him up against a wall because he was unconcious. I went to Batman and helped engage the Joker and ask what happened, all he know was Joker did something to him. I went back to Robin and examined him to find his stomach bleeding profusely, I asked someone to help and Wally came, he helped to put pressure on the bleeding. I went and engaged the Joker, I took him down and disarmed him. But he used Joker Gas and got away with Harley," I say, hiding my emotions, and displaying some smarts, " Can I go to Robin now?"

"Yes, you're all dismissed, you can go to the infirmary and wait, but don't touch anything you're not supposed to," Superman says, and we all start to walk away, but he says, "BatKid, wait back."

I stop and everyone keeps going. Artemis pretty much dragging Wally.

"Yea," I say.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

Wow, Superman, asking me if I'm ok.

"Yea," I reply," Can I go see Robin now? Because I'll be great if I can see him."

I say that with a little agitation, yes, I appreciate that he's asking but I won't be fine until I can see Dickie again.

"Yes, you can go," He says.

Then I walk to the infirmary with the others.

...

(2 hours later)

Dickie had to go through two hours of surgery to repair the cut in his stomach. I wouldn't say cut, i'd say slice. But he's in recovery now, but still unconcious. Batman comes out and looks at me.

"You can go see him, but he's still...asleep," Bats says to me.

I stand up and glance up at the Bat, he looked weary. And I mouthed thank you. Then I walked back, when I got to his room, I shut the door. I walked over to his bed and sat on the chair beside him. Then I grabbed his un-gloved hand with my gloved ones.

"Come on, Dicked, wake up. Please?" I say, "Remember, you're my best friend. The only friend I have besides Maara, Heinrick, Al, and Bruce. But you're more important. Please wake up?"

He didn't move, he just kept sleeping.

"Come on," I say.

-/-

*Did you enjoy it? Not really a great chapter but it's need. Please, please review?*

-Weirdo-Jynx-Icing-Froggy-Fang-Iggy-R&R?


	4. Chapter 4 (final)

~ hey eveyone. Do you guys think this story is turning out great? I do. I just wish I could get some reviews on it, I want to see what you think about it.

Iggy: Weirdo, shut up and write. So when you're done you can read it out loud, move it, chop chop!

Weirdo: Stop commanding me! I abducted You, I'll write in a minute.

Iggy: So now?

Weirdo: yes! Gah!

Please enjoy! *pulls out metal pool*~

Chapter 4: An official Partner

(Robin/Dick's POV)

I slowly open my eyes, but the light hurts so I shut them again. Then I open them again, this time I'm fine. I look around and realize that I'm in a hospital, when I turn my head to the right, I see and orange-haired girl, sleeping on a chair. I wonder who that is? (he doesn't quite catch the orange hair, he has to see here whole face with glasses and braid to really get that it's her) Then the door opens and Wally walks in. His eyes go wide a little then he runs back out. A few seconds later, he's back, Batman, Superman, and the rest of the team come in.

"Rob, good you're awake," Wally says.

Then I remeber being ambushed by Joker and cut with his knife.

"Yea," I say, and look at the girl on the chair. Her eyes come open.

She looks right at me and then jumps up.

"D-Robin! You're awake!" she nearly squeals.

"Yea," I say, again.

"I'm so glad!" she says, then calms down a little.

"Are you in any pain?" Bats asks me.

"No, just a little stingy," I say.

"Good. Do you need anything?" He asks.

"Yes, to go home," I say.

I hate hospitals, no matter where they're located.

"We just have to make sure everything's going good, then you can go," Superman says, then walks out.

"Can you guys give me, Bats, and Robin a minute, please?" The girl asks.

They all nod and walk out. Once they're out she looks back at Bats, he nods. Then she looks at me.

"Dickie, are you sure you aren't just acting tough? Are you positive you're ok?" She asks me.

How does she know my real name? Wait, only one person call me Dickie, could it be her?

"Yea, I'm fine. I promise," I say.

"Good," she says back.

Then Superman walks in.

"You're good to go, kid. You can leave whenever you want, just no fighting for a while," He says.

"Ok," I reply, not too happy about the no fighting part.

...

(Ami/Batkid's POV)

I help Dickie walk into the house while Bats grabs his stuff (stuff being his Robin uniform and utility belt) (He's wearing the usual hoodie, pants, sunglasses, but he took off the sunglasses) I help him sit on the couch, Al comes over.

"Master Dick, are you feeling better?"  
>"Yea," Dickie replies.<p>

"I'll just finish fixing dinner," Al says, then goes out.

I turn towards the clock, when Bats comes in, to go change when Dickie stops me with,

"Wait."

I turn back around to face him.

"Who are you? I mean, I should have a right to know since you know who I am," He says.

I smile and say,

"Do you remember when I came over to save you? And you asked who I was? And I said "A friend"?"

"Yea, sort of. I remember the friend part," he replies.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" I ask.

"No, should it be?"

I laugh again and pull off my mask. I continue laughing when his eyes go wide in surprise. Then he looks at Batman.

"Did you know?" He asks him.

"I figured it out as soon as she said she was a friend," Bats replies.

"Oh," he says, then starts laughing too.

After our little laughing fest, I go to the clock and open it. Then Bats and I go in. Once in there, I see my school uniform, folded neatly and waiting. While Bats goes to change and put the Robin suit away, I go behind the pool. I take off the BatKid suit and put on my skirt and uniform shirt, but I shov my socks and shoes in my bag. I come from around the corner and see that Bruce is Bruce.

"Where should I put this?" I ask, gesturing to my suit.

"Here," he says, grabbing it and sitting it on the control panel," you look different without your glasses and with your hair down."

"Thanks," I say, and we go back out.

I sit down beside Dickie, and dig in my bag. I pull out my ponytail and re-braid my hair. Then I pull out my glasses and contacts case. I hand the case to Dickie.

"Hold this right here," I say.

He grabs it. I take one lens out and put it in it's slot, then I pull out the other one, and that's when everything goes completely blurry. I take it to the other slot and, hopefully, make it in. Then I put my glasses on, everything comes into focus.

"There's Ami," Dickie says.

"Yea," I say back," We need to talk."

"What about?" Bruce asks, sitting down.

"About if I'm allowed to stay BatKid," I say.

"Yes?" Bruce asks.

"Am I?"

"Do you really want to do this?" He asks.

"Yes, more than anything. I'll practice and train," I reply.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Positive," I reply, with a smile.

"Dick, do you approve?" Bruce asks him.

He gets a look like he's thinking about it.

"Hmm...yea," he says.

"Then, welcome to the team BatKid," Bruce says.

-/-

~ Yay, Ami has officially joind the bat team! Good Job! Did you enjoy it? I personally think this story is great. Please reviw to tell me how you like it? Please, I want to know you're opinion on it.

Iggy: Why'd you hit me with your staff-thing?

Me: Because you were being bossy to me and impatient. :)

Iggy: It freakin' hurt.

Me: It was supposed to at least I didn't let Jynx do it.

*looks back at Jynx* * Jynx is holding her frying pan with an evil gleam in her eyes*

Ig: True, but still, ow.

Me: Fangles, get an ice pack out of the freezer please? (we're all at my house)

Fang: Sure. *trying not to laugh at Iggy* * didn't even notice Weirdo calling him Fangles*

This was a 4-shot. I was mostly getting BatKid situated into the group at Bats' partner (second partner). But, I have already started the next chapters in this story. Look for Young Justic: A nw threat. So until next time, please review and thanks for reading.

-Weirdo-Fang-Iggy-Jynx-Icing-Froggy- R&R?


End file.
